Bailey Santiago
"'''If I'm caught smiling, it's not because I'm happy; I'm strangling someone in my head.'" - Bailey Santiago'' Physical Description Bailey has always been pretty pleased with the way she looked. This is one of the few perks of being a descendants of Spaniards, in her view. Despite many British children, her skin is slightly more golden then normal, making her stand out in a crowd. Her hair, which is a dark brown and curls in wisps down to her mid-waist, is what she considers her best feature about herself. Many agree with her, and her confidence has built over the years as people tell her how beautiful her hair is. The fifteen-year old CHERUB agent also had choclate brown eyes, which seem to glisten a amber colour in the sunlight. Obviously, they are pretty plain compaired to other people's eyes but there is nothing Bailey can do about her eyes to make them more...unique. That is, of course, she could wear contact lenses yet she doesn't; she knows that she looks fine the way she is. With a curvy figure that many girls may be jealous at, Bailey has one thing that makes her start to emotionally break-down if seen; a scar that runs from her pierced belly-button to her left hip-bone. She will do everything she can to try not to let anyone see this, yet it's hard due to the physical excersise that CHERUB agents are pushed into. She cannot normally keep this impeerfection hidden for long, despite her best wishes. Background Elená Bailey Santos was born in London, UK. Despite her name, Bailey was acutally born British as her parents had moved her a few years before. Technically, she is English yet, when people ask her where she is from, she tells them that she is Welsh because she lived in Wales for a period of her life and has developed a slight yet noticable Welsh accent. Bailey's parents were both teachers; their specialized subject being Science and Maths. They saw new oppurtunities in moving to Britain, as they could also teach the language of Spanish. So, this is what they did, leaving their family to have a newer and 'better' life. Bailey was a good child. Well, she was extremely misheivious and most of the time she mis-behaved yet she was kind-hearted and playful. She knew the right and wrong in the world, even from a small age. The Santos' were a very happy family and it was obvious that Bailey was going to grow up and be a very loved woman. Her parents had many hopes for her and it was obvious to many that Bailey had a talent for music; playing the drums as a toddler and always singing. The first tragedy came for the family when Bailey's brother Francis died a week after child-birth from unknown causes. Bailey was the young age of five at the time, yet she understood the pain and saddness that her fmaily were now in as well as a adult might. Just as the family were becoming the same happy family as they used to, Bailey's life changed forever. On their way to a holiday resort in North England, a massive car collision occured on the M4 and Bailey's car happened to be in the midst of it. Both of her parent's were torn from life, and it was a miracle that Bailey survived aswell, expecially considering the small amount of damage that was actually afflicted on her. Having no family left in England, and the authorities couldn't track down her family in Spain, the six-year old was taken to live with her mysterious uncle in Cardiff, Wales. The social services seemed to think that her Uncle Anselmo was good enough to look after her, even though he seemed to keep himself to himself. Bailey recovered from her heart-break, and swore to herself that no more tears should be shed over her parents. She thought Uncle Anselmo was fine; letting her play out with her new friends in the streets of Wales, giving her a nice shelture and food. He was Uncle material, in her eyes. Yet her opinion on him changed drastically when she turned nine-years old. It turned out that Uncle Anselmo was a drug-dealer; supplying tonnes and tonnes of cocaine to the mass of the city, right under the police's nose. Anselmo first used bribeary to get Bailey to deliver it, promising her a new DVD or bike. After that failed, he used force. So, for the next two years of her life, that's what she did. Before school she would do a quick run around the block of flats behind theirs and the same after. She knew better than to refuse now; not after the countless beaten Anselmo would give her. Don't ask Bailey why she did what she did, but before CHERUB came into her life, she refused once more. She couldn't put up with it anymore but somehow, she knew that he wouldn't let her stop. She braced herself for the beating, backing up again the old and dirty kitchen coutner. Instead of using his fists however, Anselmo picked up a large, meat cutting knife, taking a slash at his Spanish neice. This is the cause of her stomach's scars. CHERUB then came into her life, locking Anselmo up in prison. It was obvious to them that there was some potential in Bailey and took her back to the agency. Mac gave her an oppurtunity o stay, after passing her physical and just about passing her schooling tests. Bailey Santiago was born. Personality She had okay grades in school, only just passing tests for she was always distracted by her uncle. She also gets distracted alot by boys, who pay her alot of attention. She has anger problems from the history with the beatings but is normally funny, nice and fun to be around. A counseller helped to get in control with her temper by playing the drums to calm her down, since that was something she loved. Before CHERUB, she used to box at the local gym and knows a little bit of karate. She also likes to play football and is a pro at FIFA on the Playstation, beating any boys and girls that play against her. ---- Category:Agent List Category:Active Agents Category:Black Shirts